What a Way to Start!/Transcript
At midnight..... In the station’s bathroom... **Mia (applying blush on her face): ............... **Mia (smiling): Perfect! I guess now I am ready!! Meanwhile, Hamilton is seen outside the bathroom waiting for Mia..... **Mia: Ok! I’m done now! Lets go!!! The two are about to head outside when suddenly.... **David (confused): What the hell is going on? Why are you both wearing such.... fancy attire... **Mia (serious): Hamida resigned. **David (relieved): Oh... That- sucks.... **David: But.... That doesn’t answer my question, why are you dressing up like you’re going to a party? Are you... celebrating her departu- **Mia (disgusted): What! No! We’re dressing up to go to Victoria’s party! So we can talk her out of it there! She’s not answering any of our calls! **David (disappointed): Oh I see...... Oh well.... suit yourselves, I guess..... Mia and Hamilton then went outside to Bruno’s car..... **Bruno (sympathetic): Mia.... Don’t you think it’s better to let this go... Hamida made her choice, whether you like it or not, we have to respect it..... **Mia (serious): I am the reason why Hamida left! And I won’t rest until she comes back! Just bring me and Hamilton to Hyrum’s mansion! Later..... **Bruno: We arrived...... **Mia: Good.. Bruno stay here, we may need you here.... **Mia: Now lets enter..... **Guard: Stop right there!! **Guard: You can only enter the party with Miss Lopez’ permission! Where’s your invites.... **Mia (whispering): Great.... Now how can we approach Hamid- **Mia (recalling someone): ....... **Mia (showing her badge): Sir, we are officers of the law, we didn’t come here to join the party. We came her because we believe that a man by the name of Adolfo Arias, has been murdered.... **Guard (sweating): A murder..... oh.... I didn’t know that... sorry for wasting your time.... **Mia (smiling): It’s okay.... Just let us in, if you mind... At the party.. **Mia (looking down): That sure is a wild party... I don’t know how Hyrum would react if he saw his mansion in such a horrible condition... **Oscar (screaming): HELP!!! HELP!!! **Oscar (panicking): Y-you’re Hamilton! Right? My boyfriend, Dusk! He’s bee- **Mia (serious): Murdered, we know about it! **Oscar (shocked): How did yo- **Mia (pissed): Just lead us to the crime scene.... Chapter 1 *Investigate Victoria’s bathroom (Victim identified: Adolfo Arias) **Mia (fantasizing): Wow.... Imagine being so rich.. Having a bathroom in your own bedroom..... **Mia (blushing): Ok ok..... I’ll focus on the murder...... **Mia (covering her face): Poor Adolfo.... I know that he was serial killer, but I still can’t help but feel bad for him... **Mia (shocked): I mean look at his body..... It doesn’t have a lot of wounds, in fact none at all, but he looks like he’s been doing drugs for 10 years!! **Mia: I believe we should speak to Oscar, considering he reported the murder to us, even though we knew about it, even before it happened..... **Mia (pissed): We should also give a talk to Vicky! Not only did she threw the party! I also have a few things to say to her, concerning Hamida’s escape! **Mia: You also found a tube in the crime scene.... You believe it has something to do with the murder? If so... We should give it to Sploder! *Talk to Oscar (1 star) **Mia: Mr Thompson, are you okay.... **Oscar (Both hands on his head): I-I’m fine.... I just.. I can’t process how it happened.... He was very much alive when he arrived at the party!! **Mia: Death can happen in the most unexpected moments, did you see anyone leaving Vicky’s room when leaving you came searching for him... **Oscar (making a gum bubble): Sadly, no... I was only with him at the party at the first 3 minutes of our arrival... the rest of it, he was with his friends, while I was at the corner waiting for it to be over.... **Oscar (covering his face): I told him going to the party is a bad idea! Especially being held by a mobster’s daughter! *Confront Vicky (1 star) **Mia (pissed): Hi, Vicky! **Vicky (gum falling from her mouth): ............ **Vicky (sweating): Mia, Hamilton..... W-what are you doing here... I-I don’t remem- **Mia: We came here to investigate Adolfo’s murder AND for another reason!! **Mia (angry): Where is HAMIDA!!!! **Vicky (sweating): Hami- **Mia (furious): Don’t play coy with us! You helped her get out of the camp! You helped make her attempt in ghosting us become easier! **Vicky: Look Mia... I-I’m sorry for helping Hamida escape, but you don’t understand anything! She didn’t leave because of you! **Mia (curious): Then why did she? **Vicky: I-I can’t tell you! All I can say, is that she is not here! S-she didn’t come to the party, even though she was the first invite! **Mia (pissed): I don’t believe your words, but I’ll leave you to peace FOR NOW! Later..... **Mia: Speaking to the suspects didn’t help us much..... **Mia: Do you think we should take a look at the party scene.... We may find out who Adolfo was with, before the murder... *Investigate party scene **Mia: Hey! This reminds me of parties at Autumn Springs! We would often take pictures together, and hang them on a string tied to two poles, just like this!! **Mia: Look! There’s a picture of Adolfo with a girl! I wonder who she is... Let’s identify her! *Identify girl on picture (1 star) **Mia: The girl in the picture is a certain Estelle Montserrat....... **Mia (sympathetic): She must have been friends with Adolfo..... we have to inform her of the news... *Inform Estelle of the murder (1 star) **Mia (sympathetic): Miss Montserrat, we want to tell you the sad news of Adolfo’s pa- **Estelle (excited): I’ve heard about it! Isn’t that great!! **Mia (disgusted): Great? The boy’s been mu- **Estelle (waving her hand, excitingly): I mean... yeah... it’s like tots depressing that Dusk’s been killed! But like.... Isn’t it soooo cool! **Estelle (fantasizing): I mean a murder in a party! How adventurous!!! **Mia (sarcastically): Yeah... totally cool...... **Mia (serious): Anyway... We do know that Dusk was with you before his death, and well.... We were wondering if you saw him walking with someone to Victoria..... **Estelle (swirling her gum): Hmm....... Let me remember!! **Estelle: Oh yes! I did actually! **Mia (serious): Good... Can you tell us who they are? **Estelle (grinning): I did say I saw him walking with a person, but I didn’t say I saw who the person is..... **Estelle (smiling): Anyway.... Gotta go! I feel so inspirational right now! That murder gave me an idea of a great crime novel to write! *Send tube to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer has Latino genes) **Sploder: Before I start, I just wanted to advice you to look for a funnel as the tube didn’t hold much evidence.... **Sploder: I was able to find fingerprints, but thanks the alcohol passing through the tube, the fingerprints were damaged... **Sploder: I wasn’t able to find out the gender or any physical attribute of your killer, but when looking at the fingerprints, I was able to get the killer’s ethnicity, and I found out they have latino roots.... **Sploder: I have added that to the profile! *Send body to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer chews gum) **Bruno (sympathetic): I’m glad you send the body to me... Even though Adolfo turned out to be a horrible person, Hasuro was still saddened by his death, I can’t imagine how he’d feel if he saw the body....... **Mia (sad): Poor Hasuro...... **Bruno: Anyway.... I checked Adolfo’s blood level, and it seems like he died of alcohol poisoning! Meaning, it was a hazing murder.... **Bruno (scratching his head): Now... I’m not really the best at lab analysis, so I couldn’t find much, but I was able to find gum on Adolfo’s hair..... **Bruno: Now....... I found the gum on Adolfo’s hairline, and I doubt if someone wanted to prank him they’d choose this area, and I’m pretty sure Adolfo didn’t put it by himself! So the killer must’ve accidentally spat it out, when hazing Dusk.. **Mia: So the killer chews gum! I bet you their chewing on their nails now, knowing we’d on for them! Later, at the mansion’s private living room..... **Mia: Finally! Some peace and dead quiet! Lets recap the case!! **Mia: So far, all our suspects chew gum.. **Mia: We know that Vicky is Latina, and based on her name, Estelle most be one two! However, for Oscar and any future suspects we need to perform an ancestry list to find out, so I called Randall over to collect their fingerprints to look through the- **Mia: Do you hear that? It’s coming from the kitchen? **Mia: You’re right! We should probably see what’s going on! Chapter 2 **Mia: Hamilton! Have you heard that? **Mia: It’s coming from the kitchen! Lets see what’s happening! At the kitchen.... **Hamida (angry): Why did you let them in?! I told you I don’t want to face them ever again!! **Vicky (sweating): I-I didn’t have a choice! I had no right to kick them out! **Vicky (sympathetic): Besides Hamida.... Mia seemed to miss you so bad, don’t you think it’s selfish of you to lea- **Mia (excited): HAMIDA! You are here!! **Hamida (eye rolling): Speak of the devil... *Talk to Hamida (1 star) **Hamida (chewing gum): What are YOU doing here! This party is supposed to be for university students ONLY! Last time I checked you were DROPOUTS! **Mia (sad): Hamida.... I know what I said to you was harsh, I was just.... angry... **Hamida (eye rolling): When people get mad, they quote their true thoughts! Whatever you said was what you thought of me! You were just too polite to say anything!! **Hamida: I don’t want anything to do, with a two-faced skank like you! Now leave me alone, I’ve got important things to do! With people more important than YOU!!! **Mia (shocked): I-is this actually Hamida! I knew she was pouty-mouthed, but I never thought of her as that harsh! I-I refuse to believe that’s her!! **Mia (covering her face): I have to calm down... S-she’s probably still mad over what I said about her.... **Mia: I-I’m not implying that she could be the killer.... but I do believe she was chewing hum, so we have to add that to her profile.... **Mia: And you’re right.... Adolfo was murdered using beer.... and beer bottles come from somewhere! Let’s investigate the kitchen! The killer may have been there! *Investigate kitchen **Mia (glad): That comic book! It’s soaking! Do you think that could be beer! **Mia: Well.... we can send it to Sploder... What else did you find.... **Mia (excited): Broken pieces? I wonder what that was.... We can fix it, I guess... **Mia: Hmm.... You believe we should look through through the bin? Ok..... *Fix broken pieces (1 star) **Mia: It’s a..... vase.... an ancient one too..... **Mia (curious): I wonder how it ended up being broken... We should totally ask Vicky about that.... *Ask Victoria how the vase got broken (1 star) **Vicky (glad): Thank you soo much for fixing the vase! Daddy will kill me if he saw it that way!! **Mia (curious): You’re welcome.... We were just wondering how did it get broken? **Vicky (angry): It was Dusk!! He got so drunk, he started he started a fight with someone at the party, and threw that vase at them!! **Vicky: This is my daddy’s favorite vase, he would’ve gotten so pissed if he found out that it was broken at one point! **Mia (serious): I see... It’s a good thing we fixed it, we just hope you didn’t punish Adolfo over it.... *Search bin (1 star) **Mia (shocked): Oh shoot! That book.... It’s on a horrible condition!! **Mia: At least the bottom part was not burned off, it says the name of the author: Estelle Montserrat...... **Mia (confused): So Estelle wrote this book?! Why did she burn it?! **Mia: Maybe she can answer this for us... *Ask Estelle why she burned her book (1 star) **Estelle (taking pictures): Say cheese!! **Mia (blocking her face): Hey!!! **Estelle (looking at the pictures): Good! I’ve got the pictures to model my main characters after! Now I have to find people to use as a model for the supporting character.... Hamida is looking like a socialite today... maybe I cou- **Mia (serious): Miss Montserrat! We found your novel at the garbage bin at the kitchen! How did it end up in this condition? **Estelle (angry): That novel! I worked all summer for it, and what did he do? He threw it at a fireplace! **Mia (curious): Who threw it? And why? **Estelle (furious): It was Dusk! He got angry that I modeled the male lead after him without his consent! He threw the novel at the fireplace without even giving me the chance to edit & re-illustrate the story to give the man a different design! **Mia: It must really suck for you, working 3 months on a novel just for it to meet the flames.. I’d be so angry. Perhaps enough to murder someone.... **Estelle: Are you implying I killed Dusk! Of course not! Beside whatever sadness I had over the novel, it’s gone now! I’m now inspired, and I’ll be working on a new novel! One that is MUCH better than the summer love story I wrote! *Send comic book to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer reads wondrous wonders) **Mia (curious): Sploder.. The liquid on the comic, was it- **Sploder: Yes, it was beer! So it did come from the killer! **Sploder (confident): I wasn’t able to find any other substances on the stains! But the book gives away a clue! **Sploder (showing the comic): Was there any other editions of this magazine at Vicky’s house? **Mia: N-no.... **Sploder: This means the copy belongs to the killer! So the killer reads Wondrous Wonders! **Mia: I’ll be sure to add it to the killer profile! I doubt any of the suspects will reveal reading these whilst having a conversation with them! So I’ll just call Randall to tell him to ask the suspects that question along with collecting their genes! Later..... **Mia: Hamilton! I believe we should take another look at the party scene! *Investigate sofa **Mia: Hmm... You found a pile of posters... Their for a gay rights campaign... **Mia: And they were made by a certain Gail Vangness..... **Mia (confident): How much you bet Adolfo was a part of it! Lets go talk to Gail!! *Talk to Gail (1 star) **Mia: Miss Vangnes- **Gail (furious): HOW DARE YOU, YOU TRANSPHOBIC FUCKFACE! IT’S MUX, NOT MISS!!! **Mia (sweating): Oh.... I see you’re... non-binary.... Mx. Vangsness I guess..... **Mia: We heard about that campaign you started about gay rights.... **Gail: Oh yes! I started because I’m sick of the university giving a blind eye to homophobia! There are many sexists, racists and homophobes in here, and Mrs Walker does nothing about it!! **Gail: Any example, last year a video was leaked on a girl having tampons thrown at her having her periods, and she was bullied by nearly EVERYONE in the university, and how did the university react? Nothing!!! **Gail (sympathetic): I’m glad the girl is no longer getting bullied, but sad thing.... It’s only because of something she achieved, all the friends she has now are FAKE!!! **Gail (angry): I bet you if that happened to a man! People would sympathize with him!!! **Mia (sympathetic): Wow... poor girl... I really hope however recorded and leaked the video will pay for this...... **Mia: I suppose you’ve heard of Adolfo’s death.... Was he a member of your campaign? **Gail (pissed): He used to.. But he left because he thought I was too extreme? TOO EXTREME?!!!! **Gail (blowing a gum bubble): Now if you mind, I gotta go spread awareness of my campaign!! **Mia: Damn.... Sh- I mean they were really crazy... and the conversation was pretty fruitless..... **Mia (serious): At least we know something! Gail chews gum! Later...... **Mia (on the phone): Randall... Did you manage to gather clues for us..... **Randall (on the phone): I did...... **Randall: First! Everyone in the case, except Hamida had Latino blood, per the test... **Mia: Phew.... So Hamida’s safe, what about the magazine!! **Randall: I asked every suspect whether they read Wondrous Worlds! As expected... Vicky didn’t! But the rest of the suspects did! **Mia: Thanks Randa- A plate nearly hits Mia..... **Mia (shocked): AHH!!! What was that!!! Chapter 3 **Mia (glad): Now that we filled up all our attributes! Lets look for mo- A plate was about to hit Mia....... **Mia (angry): Did someone try to throw a plate at me!!! **Estelle (sweating): I’m so sorry..... I wasn’t aiming it at you.... **Mia (confused): Then who were you trying to hur- **Estelle (furious): I was aiming it at that skank there!!! She tried to assault me!!! **Gail (angry): First of all, it is THEY!! Second of all, I am not a man, so it isn’t considered assault! Third of all, you started it!! **Estelle (mockery): Oh yeah.... sure!!!!! I started it!! **Estelle (angry): All what I did was say “ma’am” rather than “guys”! How was I supposed to know that you’re non-binary! Heck! You don’t even look like a lesbian! **Gail (furious): LOOK LIKE A LESBIAN?! So you think that by the way I dress I’m expressing my sexuality! You think all lesbians are masculine!! Also! I AM NOT A GIRL!! So, I AM NOT A LESBIA- **Mia: Enough you two! Gail, Estelle obviously meant no offense! You’re the one that’s over-reacting, now leave now! **Mia: Now that we dealt with them, maybe we should take a look at the bathroom again... There we may find something that Adolfo dropped while being hazed.... *Investigate bath **Mia (shocked): Are these.... Mugshots of Gail? Was she arrested in one point? **Mia: Hm.... There’s something written on the mugshots, but it’s faded.... **Mia (glad): Great job! We found Adolfo’s phones! Rozetta has agreed to do all our technical analysis since Clay was revealed as a New Olympian! Lets ship it to her, and contact her via Iris messaging! *Recover faded text (1 star) **Mia (confused): The message in the mugshots is: “This is all your fault Adolfo”!! **Mia: So Adolfo caused Gail’s arrest... but how? **Mia (serious): Adolfo is dead so he can’t answer it, but Gai sure could! *Ask Gail how she got arrested (1 star) **Mia (serious): Gail! We know you got arrested, care to explain how? **Gail (sweating): This........ **Gail (serious): You’ve heard about manspreading, did you? **Mia: It’s how men sit, with their legs wide open.... what does it hav- **Gail (angry): I was getting sick of men taking up space in the subways and the staff there, not doing shit about it! So I decided to deal with it myself! **Gail: So, I had that plan that I should bring a bottle of bleach and pour it on the men’s crutches, to teach them how to sit properly! **Mia (disgusted) Are you crazy? Do you know that you can infertilize them?! **Gail (angry): Well...... They deserve it for forcing woman to standing up? **Mia: Well.... what about the woman who take AN ENTIRE SEAT for their BAGS?! **Gail: You can’t blame them? They need space for their bags! **Mia: And the men near space for their family jewels! Something THEY HAVE NO CHOICE but to take with them! Anyway, what does Adolfo has to do with this? **Gail (furious): Because I told him about my plans, and he called the police on me, before I had a chance to punish any of the men!! **Mia (serious): And good for him, for doing so! Maybe that’ll teach you to show more respect to the MAJORITIES! I hope you haven’t killed him over this!! *Send phone to Rozetta **Mia: Rozetta? Are you hearing us? **Rozetta (on an iris message): I do! And I have found something that’d interest you while analyzing the phone! **Mia (excited): Have you found leads on the Anoterous! Or something that’ll help us in the investigation! **Rozetta: For the Anoterous, I have found nothing other than a list of students he was supposed to kill this semester... **Rozetta: About your investigation... Is Dusk’s boyfriend a suspect? **Mia: He is.... **Rozetta: Well.... I believe you should talk to him again, as it seems like he suspected Dusk of cheating... **Mia: Thanks for the info, Rozetta, and don’t worry! Oscar will have to explain things for us! *Ask Oscar about his suspicions of Adolfo (1 star) **Mia (curious): Oscar... We’d like to know what made you suspect that Adolfo was cheating on you? **Oscar (sweating): .......... **Oscar (covering his face): sigh I didn’t want to talk about that, as I thought that’ll automatically make me seem red-handed..... **Oscar (pissed): But just to confirm! Yes, I knew that Adolfo was cheating on me! He was seeing her nearly everyday, when we were at camp!! **Mia (curious): Seeing who? **Oscar (furious): Hamida!!! I bet you he was cheating on me with that hoe!!! **Mia (shocked): Hamida?! But why would you think she’d do that? She herself was cheated on, there’s no way she’d result to homewrecking! **Mia: But the fact that she was seeing Adolfo frequently, does seem suspicious, we have to talk to her about that... *Ask Hamida about her relationship with Adolfo (1 star) **Hamida (eye rolling): Ugh.... Why are you like.... speaking to me now, I thought that I didn’t fit all attributes?! **Mia (confused): How did you not kn- **Hamida: It’s called eavesdropping, bitch! Thought you’d already noticed me considering you’re an “expert” at it........ Now! What did you come for! **Mia: Hamida, we spoke to Oscar, he claims that Adolfo cheated on him WITH YOU!! **Hamida (disgusted): And what makes him think that?! **Mia (curious): If you weren’t dating him, them why did he kept seeing you? **Hamida (pissed): So I can help save him from dying today.... **Mia (confused): Save him?! How... **Hamida: We both know that Adolfo was told about his date of death. Adolfo knew about the reality of Greek mythology, somehow, and knew that Elvira have taught me witchcraft, so he came to me everyday, to help him know more details about his death. He didn’t know who his killer is, but he knew that he was supposed to die at that party.... **Mia (curious): If he knew about his death place, why did he show up here! **Hamida (angry): I was wondering the same thing, so I asked him! And guess what?! He told me he was an Anoterous assassin, and that he came here to kill his assassin before they get to hurt him! **Hamida (disgusted): Can you believe that?! I was fooled into helping a criminal! I was going to tell you, but he told me that you were already aware!! **Hamida (furious): And now that I told you my story! Leave out of my sight!! Later..... **Mia (covering her face): As we learnt... It seems like Adolfo wasn’t really faithful to the terms of the Anoterous.... He tried to play the gods by preventing his prophecy, something the Anoterous would have definitely forbidden.. **Mia: Do you think that if he was alive, he’d have abandoned the cult... I mean that doesn’t change the fact he killed many under their orders, but still...... **Mia: We should probably take a look at the kitchen, again... Who knows what we left out.... *Investigate kitchen counters **Mia (remembering): Wait..... where did I see that hat before!! **Mia: Ah! Yes! I remember now! Adolfo was wearing one at the photo he took with Estelle! This hat must be his! *Mia: Oh! And you also found the funnel Used for the murder! That’s great! Lets send both clues to Sploder! *Send hat and funnel to Sploder (Killer attribute: The killer wears pink; Killer attribute: The killer has pimples) **Mia: Sploder! Did you manage to find anything on the clues we provided you! **Sploder: Yep! First, I managed to collect pink fibers on the hat you gave me, this means the killer wears pink! **Sploder: And about the funnel! I managed to find skin grease and fat on it’s bottom part, I believe the killer must’ve accidentally hit themselves with the bottle, and popped a pimple as a result! **Mia: So the killer wears pink and has pimples! Thanks for the clues, Sploder! Later..... **Mia: Hamilton, it’s time to make an arrest! Dusk may have been a killer himself, but we can’t let his murder go unpunished! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia: Mx. Vangsness! You are under arrest for the murder of Adolfo Arias! **Gail (furious): I CALL BIAS! You’re only accusing ME because I’m the most woke person in that party! **Mia (pissed): Oh please! You’re not “woke”, you’re just a sheep of society! Besides, we have proof like that pimple on your face! **Gail (angry): Oscar has a pimple! Why are you not accusing him! Because “a man is not as hysterical as a woman”?! **Mia (angry): No! Because he doesn’t wear pink! **Gail (sweating): V-Vicky has more pink on her outfit than me.... You’re only accusing me because I’m fat and Vicky’s a skinny who- *Mia (furious): Vicky doesn’t read Wondrous Wonders or whatever that fucking magazine’s called! What next are you going to pull? A race card? Just admit it! We know you killed Dusk!! **Gail (frightened): Ok! Yes, I killed Dusk! But I swear I never wanted to! **Mia (eye rolling): You don’t just give someone a slow, painful death and expect us to believe that it was accident! You’re not even the same gender, I doubt he wanted to be hazed in order to join a sorority/fraternity or somethin- **Gail: It wasn’t an accident or self-defence, but I didn’t want to kill him! I don’t know how to explain it! But I couldn’t control my body! I couldn’t even control my emotions! **Mia (confused): Um........... what....... **Gail (affectionate): It started when I met that super hot girl in the party..... s-she offered me a drink and...... **Gail: I-I don’t know..... When I drank it, and she then left.... **Gail (shocked): Suddenly, I-I lost control of my body, and then I started feeling dizzy.... Then..... emotionless....... **Gail: After this happened..... Someone whispered to my ears, to take beer from the kitchen of the private area of the mansion and then go to Victoria’s bathroom.... **Gail: Without feeling anything, I did what I was told, Adolfo was then sent to the bathroom, confused on why he was brought here..... **Gail (shocked): He was then knocked out, and the person who knocked him out gave me a funnel attached to a tube and told me to haze Dusk to death! **Mia (disgusted): And you did what you were told?! **Gail (panicking): I told you I had no control over anything!! I didn’t realize what I did, until a few seconds after killing Dusk! This is when I got back to my senses after nearly half an hour of feeling nothing!! **Mia: Your motive is strange and unbelievable..... **Mia: Anyway! Lets send you to court! At the court...... **Judith: Miss Vangs- **Gail (furious): IT’S MUX!!!! Not miss, you sexist piece of shit!!! **Judith (pissed): Excuse me, this is a court of law not a nightclub, we refer you to what’s written on your passport, and it says you’re a woman! Besides, who told you you had the right to raise your voice to me!!! **Gail (eye rolling): Typical from people like you, taking advantage of their positions.... **Judith (eye rolling): Whatever you say... You are here in this court for murdering Adolfo Arias! How do you plead? **Gail (panicking): Guilty! But I sweat I didn’t want to kill him! I-I had no control in my body! **Judith: Your motive does not make sense to me, but I’ve heard of weirder motives.... **Judith: I believe this case should be looked at further... for now... We’ll be sending you at Grimsdale’s asylum.... After trial...... **Mia (confused): Hamilton! I’m still confused.... Do you think what Gail’s saying is true? Was she manipulated to murder? **Mia: I mean we did deal with a charm-speaker Anoterous assassin before.... But Gail’s explanation doesn’t seem like she was charmspeaked...... **Mia: Anyway.... Now that we are done with the murder..... We have to think of a way to bring back Hamida! Project Deliverable Evil (1/6) **Mia: Now that investigation ended! We need to find a way to convince Hamida to get back to us! **Judith: Before you do that.... Would you mind if you come and speak to me, concerning something important....... **Mia (shocked): Judge Powell! O-oh! Sure! Just rest somewhere..... **Diego: Hamilton... I also came here to tell you, that Hasuro would like to talk to us... *See what Judith needs (1 star) **Mia: Judge Powell, what is it that you came to seek us for...... **Judith (covering her face): It’s about Mx. Vangsness motive... **Judith: Her motive.... It sounded a little confusing to me... It sounded false, but the way she said it... she seems genuine... **Judith: Which is why I’m asking you to look deeper into the case! **Mia: No worries, Judge Powell! We’ll make sure to clear things up! **Mia: I do remember Gail mention losing control of her body, after being offered a drink! We should speak to her, to know where she left the glass! *Ask Gail where they left the glass (1 star) **Gail (excited): What are you doing here! Did you come to take me out! **Mia (rolling eyes): Umm.... no... We actually came here to ask you something... **Mia: You said you lost control of your body, after taking a drink that was offered to you... **Mia: The question is? Where did you leave the glass bottle...... **Gail: I don’t really remember.... I think... maybe in the kitchen or something! I don’t know? **Mia: Thanks for telling us! Lets go Hamilton, and I supposed you don’t need this tie dye headband, Gail... *Investigate kitchen **Mia: This glass of whiskey has been drank from... **Mia: Do you think this is the glass Gail drank from? She didn’t state exactly what beverage she drank..... **Mia: Oh well..... We were going to send it to Sploder anyway... So.. he can confirm whether Gail drank from it... *Send glass to Sploder **Mia: Sploder! Did Gail drink from this cup! **Sploder: Yes! I was able to find her fingerprints all over it..... **Sploder: And well..... It seems like she may have been telling the truth... I think...... **Sploder: When analyzing the content of the alcohol, I found a substance that wasn’t meant to be here. **Sploder (Shocked): Unfortunately, I couldn’t identify it! The substance didn’t match anything! Like it doesn’t exist!! **Mia (confused): Wait?! Doesn’t exist? Are you sure... **Sploder: Yes! I think I should look at it more... but at least we know Gail was indeed drugged.... **Sploder: And I think I know by whom! Other than Gail’s fingerprints, I found those of a girl called Nadine Marquez! **Mia: Nadine Marquez? That must be the pretty girl, Gail was talking about! Lets confront her! *Confront Nadine (1 star) **Mia: Miss- **Nadine (handing her hand for a kiss): Nadine! Call me Nadine, I don’t do formality... **Mia: Well... It’s nice to meet you Nadine... We are aware that you gave a drink to Gail Vangsness..... **Nadine: Gail Vangness... Where did I hear the name.... Oh yes! You mean that social justice activist!! **Mia: Well yes, she claims the drink you gave her was drugged, and as a result she killed Adolfo... **Nadine (shocked): Drugged! Oh my! I had no idea of this! I was simply asked by someone to give a drink to her, if I had known to contained something like... cocaine, cannabis or whatever! I’d have told them to do it themselves! **Mia: Someone told you to give the glass to Gail! Could that be the same person who instructed her to kill Dusk!! **Mia: Nadine! We’d like you to describe to us the person to us! **Nadine (blushing): I-I don’t know..... There were so many faces in the party, I don’t remember any faces, even the ones I kissed!!! **Mia (covering her face): ........ **Mia: sigh Thanks for your help, anyway.... Hamilton, lets go grab a burger.... *Talk to Hasuro (1 star) **Diego: Hasuro, what is it that you want to talk to us about?! **Hasuro (sympathetic): It’s about Mia....... I just can’t help feel sorry for her after Hamida’s departure..... **Diego (laughing): I didn’t you’d feel anything other than lust Hoesuro, haha!!! **Hasuro (eye rolling): Yeah yeah! Very funny! Now I’m not here for jokes!! **Hasuro (serious): I want you to help me, befriend Hamida! **Diego (shocked): BEFRIEND HAMIDA! I thought you hated her!! **Hasuro: I did! And I still do! But think about it! Hamida hates me more than anyone in the squad! By becoming friends, she may give everyone here a chance to fix their friendship with her, specifically Mia!!! **Diego (proud): Oh Hasuro.... This is really nice of you, here give me a hug.... **Hasuro (flirty): Why not a kiss?! **Diego: Hold up! I’m proud of you! But not THAT proud!!!! **Hasuro: Oh well... I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up..... **Hasuro: Anyway..... I’m not really used to apologizing, especially for things I don’t regret, so this is why I asked for help...... **Hasuro: Hm... You say that a girl named Estelle Montserrat, may help me....... **Diego (blushing): Estelle Montserrat.... Oh.... I believe ai should head out..... **Hasuro (shocked): What? Wh- **Hasuro: Hey! Come back!!!! **Hasuro: Oh well.... I guess it’s just you and me now! Lets go talk to Estelle.... *Ask Estelle for advice (1 star) **Estelle (flirtatious): Olala!! Who’s that gorgeous creature right here..... **Hasuro: My name is Hasuro Haku! FYI, I’m gay... **Estelle (confused): BOMMER!!! Anyway... What did you come to me for, haven’t you arrested Adolfo killer already!! **Hasuro: We did... We actually came here for advice.... **Hasuro: There’s that bitch, I want to apologize to, for some private reason.... But the thing I want to apologize for, is something I don’t regret...... **Hasuro: Considering you’re psychology student as well as language arts one.... I would like to have tips for apologizing.... **Estelle: Oh yes!! I already wrote some notes for a project, you can borrow them if you want I already copied them into my Microsoft account through Vicky’s laptop! **Estelle: They’re here somewhe- **Estelle: Fuck! I lost them! I think they are the party scene or somewhere..... **Estelle: Oh well... You gotta find it yourselves!!! **Hasuro (pissed): Great!!!! I feared we’d have to do something like this.... ugh... lets go search for them.... *Investigate party scene **Hasuro: OMG!!! We found them!!! That’s great!!! **Hasuro: Now.... I’ll go to Vicky’s room to prepare something to say.... meet me after I finish *Let Hasuro study the lines **Hasuro: I think I have memorized all my lines! **Hasuro: The notes said a perfect way to apologize to a girl, is by giving her a gift... and look I prepared a bouquet of red roses for Hamida!!! **Hasuro: Ha! Ha! I bet you this’ll go well... Lets go talk to her!! *Talk to Hamida (1 star) Hamilton and Hasuro approach Hamida who is on the sofa with her “friends”....... **Hamida (eye rolling): Oh look! It’s Ewwsuro!! Great! That’s the last thing I need today! What do you want! **Hasuro (sweating; Holding a bouquet of roses): I came to give you these..... **Hamida: Aww...... Thank you..... She then throws the roses away....... **Hamida: Good. Now you gave me the bouquet! LEAVE!! **Hasuro: Hamida.... These roses were an offering... To apologize for being mean to you.... over the fact you’ve dissed Cindy on Live TV.... **Hamida: And why do you want to apologize to me now?! **Hasuro: So we can be friends... and then... you and Mia can be friends too!!! Hamida starts laughing..... **Hamida: You are an idiot!!! What makes you think I would befriends an ugly, pathetic loser like YOU!!! Like OH MY GODDDD!!! Hamida then spills a glass of Pink Paradis on him, where all her “friends” laugh.... **Hamida: Bye bye!!! And here’s money you can use to buy drinks!!! **Hamida: Oh! And please tell Mia, when I say we are over! WE ARE OVER!!!! **Hasuro (sarcastic; wet): That went well.... Later.... **Diego: I’ve heard about Gail’s motive.... so she wasn’t lying! Does that mean she was charmspoken to? **Mia: Nope! She was actually drugged by something that manipulated her.. Unfortunately, Sploder could’ve confirm what it was..... **Hasuro (pissed): Did anyone bring gel with them?! I need it to do my hai- **Mia (shocked): Hasuro! Who did this to you!!! **Diego: He tried to get along with Hamida, and she spilled Pink Paradis at him to humiliate him.... **Mia: You tried to get along with Hamida? But why? And now of all times? **Hasuro (covering her face): I thought if we became friends, she’d realize that everyone can get along with her and so you and her can be friends again.... **Mia (sympathetic): Oh Hasuro...... I’m so sorry over what happened, come here..... **Mia (hugs Hasuro): ............ **Cindy (concerned): Mia!!!! **Mia: C-Cindy what are you doing here?! **Cindy (sympathetic): I-I came to check on you.... I overheard Hamida at the party!!! I-Is it true she ended things with you!!! **Mia: Y-Yes.... It was my fault, I shoul- **Cindy (covering her face): It isn’t your fault Mia! Hamida’s a horrible and toxic person, she’ll try every way to hurt you, THAT’S WHY I was disappointed on you when you became her friend, I thought you would start acting like her....... **Mia: Of course not! I would neve- **Mia (covering her face): .......... **Mia (sad): You’re right...... How stupid I was to think that there was good in her, all these months..... **Cindy: It’s ok Mia, here give me a hug...... Mia and Cindy share a hug....